


Day Five; Blowjob - Freard

by LeatherlipsIero



Series: Frerard 30 Day Smut Challenge [5]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Gerard Way, Cock Slut, Face-Fucking, Grinding, Hickies, Large Cock, M/M, Marking, Rough Oral Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Teasing, Tongue Piercings, Top Frank Iero
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeatherlipsIero/pseuds/LeatherlipsIero
Summary: Gerard loved to play these certain games of his with Frank, him teasing and Frank getting frustrated, trying to ignore Gerard. It was just as fun every time, seeing Frank all worked up over every little flic he did with his pink wet muscle and not to mention how he would glare possessively as if he owned Gerard and decided every move he were to make.





	

Gerard licked his lips ever so discreet, smirking towards Frank whenever he caught him staring. The air surrounding them was thick and filled with Gerard's mischievousness and Frank's arousal. 

Gerard loved to play these certain games of his with Frank, him teasing and Frank getting frustrated, trying to ignore Gerard. It was just as fun every time, seeing Frank all worked up over every little flic he did with his pink wet muscle and not to mention how he would glare possessively as if he owned Gerard and decided every move he were to make. 

It was a silent game of cat and mouse to put it simple, Frank being the cat and Gerard the mouse toying with his patience, but Gerard would still be thrown off guard when Frank finally jumped him and starting to whisper naughty words with promises to get his own piercing so he could tease Gerard. 

Gerard smirked at the thought, he wouldn't mind that actually, not one bit. Frank and piercings was a big fuck yes from Gerard. The smirk didn't go unnoticed by Frank and it widened by the angry intake of air. 

"What. Do. You. Want. Gerard?" Frank managed to grit out in sheer sexual frustration, fucking tease. 

"I don't know, what do you want Frankie?" The only thing Frank has in mind was ways he could wipe the cocky, teasing smirk off Gerard's face within seconds. 

"For you to stop with this teasing and let me finish my work in peace." Frank almost growled, ignoring Gerard's pouty face for the sake of his raging hard on. 

Gerard sighed in defeat, annoyed that Frank hadn't taken the bait. He sighed again and mindlessly started to play with the small silver jewellery attached to his tongue. 

Frank however noticed and it made his mind run wild again. Thoughts of what Gerard and his mouth could do soon filled his head, making it impossible for him to concentrate on his work. 

Emitting something sounding like a growl and a sigh, he stood up from his comfortable chair and walked with angry steps toward his boyfriend, grabbing his arm and dragging him towards their shared bedroom. 

Gerard jumped a bit when Frank had grabbed him harshly, but smirked nonetheless, enjoying the feeling of Frank's strong fingers digging into his upper arm, most likely forming bruises. 

He gasped slightly when Frank threw him on the bed; it made him shudder with excitement that he managed to make Frank that angry. He felt the skin on his back crawl with anticipation when he watched Frank literally rip off his t-shirt and crawl on top of him, straddling his hips and pinning his arms over his head. 

"Fucking tease." Frank whispered huskily from the back of his throat, staring at Gerard with hungry eyes. He was ready to teach him a lesson or two, but he was already extremely horny and he did not have the patience to do so. 

"Frankie." Gerard whimpered submissively when Frank decided place his mouth on his neck, nipping and licking, instead of paying attention to his throbbing flesh between his legs. 

"Please." He moaned in a high pitch voice when Frank bit down on a sweet spot, drawing some blood in the progress. 

"No," He felt Frank smirk into his neck. Gerard whined inpatient making Frank's smirk widen, bucking his hips up trying to create some friction. 

"Look at you," He felt Frank's hot breath ghost over his neck with each word he spoke. "So desperate already and I have barely done something." Frank tsk'ed. 

In a swift motion, Frank had climbed off Gerard and pulled him in a kneeling position, gripping a fistful of his black locks, pressing his face into his obvious bulge. Gerard would maybe not admit it, but he loved it when Frank was rough and angry with him just like that, pulling his hair and barking orders at him. 

"Look what you have done." He heard his boyfriend hiss almost venomously making Gerard moan and nuzzle his face further into Frank's hard on, he knew Frank would stop if he told him to, nor would he take it too far. 

"What do you want me to do with it?" He asked, moaning out the last words as Frank gripped his hair tighter. Gerard had always been the type to drag his games as far as he could before he went straight to the business.

Frank only glared at him with lusty and slightly playful eyes. Huffing in response, Gerard went for Frank's zipper, pulling it down before tugging down the black jeans. 

"You have no patience, Frankie." He murmured, licking his lips at the sight of Frank's twitching erection hidden behind the thin layer. "Don't you know patience is a virtue?" He smirked up from his position, rubbing a finger over his boyfriend's member. 

"Fuuck," Frank gasped at the sudden touch. "Use your fucking mouth, ah!" 

"As you wish, Frankie." Gerard chuckled and started to tug the boxers down in a slow motion, biting his lip to stop himself from reaching out his tongue to get a taste. Deciding he had teased enough for now, he tugged the rest of Frank's boxers down hastily, making Frank jump a bit at the sudden movement. 

Frank had not expected that, but it still made his features split into a crooked grin. "Easy tiger," He purred as he drew a hand through Gerard's hair, grabbing another fistful and tugging gently. "Patience." He mocked, trailing his other hand down Gerard's face until they reached his slightly chapped lips- forcing them apart with two tattoo-covered fingers before he pushed them into Gerard's mouth; making the said boy moan lowly.

He ran his fingers over everything he could touch, stroking his tongue slowly and playing a bit with Gerard's piercing knowing how much enjoyed it. It was really obvious that Gerard had a thing for his fingers, his hands in general, but especially his fingers. He couldn't even remember last time they fucked without his fingers inside Gerard's mouth. 

A smirk still painted on his spit slicken lips, Frank slowly pulled out his fingers, ignoring his boyfriend's whine in protest and wiped his fingers on the bedsheets- it was going to be even more dirty so it didn't matter that much. 

"Now where were we?" He asked as he placed a hand under Gerard's chin; tilting his head upwards so Frank could meet the beautiful hazel eyes he loved so much. 

Frank's question got Gerard into position again, grabbing his hips and pressing his thumbs into the Search & Destroy tattoo, pulling him closer. Still not breaking eye contact, Gerard leaned down and licked ever so slowly from the base to the head dragging the piercing over the slit making Frank's cock twitch. 

"Gee- Gerard!" Frank managed to growl out, already being fed up with his teasing long time ago. He could absolutely not stand the way Gerard teased, but he couldn't deny how fucking good it felt when Gerard flicked his piercing on various places which made his knees buckle. 

Feeling tired with his own teasing too, Gerard decided to go with it and engulfed Frank's thick member with his mouth. He had no idea over how many times he had sucked Frank off, but he would never be used to how much his lips stretched around the girth, how delicious heavy he was on Gerard's tongue and how easily he could make Frank's sex twitch inside his mouth. 

Frank groaned loudly when he felt Gerard's wet and warm mouth surround him. He was in heaven right now, the aura of sex enveloping and embracing them. No matter how many times Gerard had done this, it always felt just as amazing as the last time. 

"Ah Jesus.." He cursed out when Gerard hollowed his cheeks and started to bob his head up and down, sucking as hard as he could. Damn him and his mouth. 

Two of the things Gerard loved when he gave Frank the head was the smell and the taste. He loved how Frank's pubes would tickle his nose when he deep throated him, smelling the musky scent of sweat, pre-come and just Frank. In addition, he couldn't get enough of the salty taste of Frank's pre-come on his taste buds along with the sweaty skin of Frank's thick and heavy dick. He was an everlasting cocksucker deluxe and he was damn proud of it. 

Another thing was how Frank looked, talked and did as Gerard worked his tongue all over his erect flesh. The sweat on his body would seem like a shiny layer on every tattoo, making his shoulder long hair stick to his neck and forehead. Frank wasn't the type to moan out loud like the screamer Gerard was, but when he did; it was glorious to watch Frank's lips make an 'o', his jaw slack with ecstasy and throaty sounds emit from him. 

Frank mirrored the exact look from Gerard's mind and Gerard knew he was about to come sticky and warm down his oesophagus. He started to bob his head faster, sucking harder and licking everything he could reach. Remembering a thing in at the last moment, Gerard flicked his silver jewellery over Frank's slit one last time, moaning around Frank when he felt Frank tug at his hair.

Frank moaned again, feeling his muscles tense under his skin, his grip tighten in Gerard's hair and then he was cumming hard down Gerard's throat, his nerves exploding in a pleasure-filled mess as Gerard milked out his orgasm. 

"Fuck.." Frank hissed of oversensitivity when Gerard pulled his mouth away, wiping his lips; which formed the smirk Frank both loathed and found spine crawling in a good way. 

"C'mon sugar," He said, chuckling slightly at how wrecked his voice felt. "It's my turn now."


End file.
